Chronic constipation refers to a decreased number of bowel movements and/or difficulties evacuating the rectum, including excessive straining or hard stools. Constipation is a major problem for many individuals and frequently causes extreme discomfort to the afflicted, including discomfort during passage of stools, a constant feeling of the need to pass stool, and the like.
Chronic constipation may result from changes in diet, decrease in physical activity, dehydration, diseases of the bowel, neurological diseases, congenital diseases, medications, and physical injury. Conventional therapies for chronic constipation include consumption of laxatives, special diets, colon ablation surgery, and the like.